Try
by KirstyLouiseBee
Summary: Things are about to get a little crazy and a lot of bumps in the road for Sam and Freddie guaranteed, but will everything work out okay in the end?
1. Prologue

Try

Hey guys, wow, its been a long time since I've posted but at the moment I'm in a really good writing mood at the moment and I'm really motivated to do this new story, I will be updating my others soon, so hope you guys enjoy my new story.

* * *

Summary: Things are about to get a little crazy and a lot of bumps in the road for Sam and Freddie guaranteed, but will everything work out okay in the end?

Prologue:

Sam's POV:

What the hell! This thing is only supposed to happen in the movies, not in real life and not to anyone I knew let alone me!

If I'm awake then my life is pretty much over! I stuck my head my head in the sink of ice cold water and breathed hard, and felt the bubbles run up my face. When I pulled my head back out I knew this was not a dream, I sat on the side of the bath and let my head roll back, in front of me lay my future if I chose to accept it.

Reveiws make me happy :)

KirstyLouiseBee

xoxo


	2. The First One To Know

Try

Okay so I've done a couple of Chapters already so I'm hoping to get a couple uploaded tonight :)

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this for my last chapter, I don't own iCarly if I did it wouldn't be ending yet, and there would be waaayy more Seddie :)

* * *

The First One To Know

Freddie's POV:

I was sat watching TV in my apartment whilst my mum was at work and I was enjoying the peace until her or T-Bo came back home. My phone started to vibrate on the coffee table, I leant forward and picked it up, it was a text off of Sam.

**_Sammie: Hey :) Got a surprise for you x _**I smiled at the kiss at the end of the message, it's been three month since we got back together and we've been going strong, no arguments but the odd banter between us the everyone got completely sick of every now and then.

_Me: Oh God! What Kind? Is it good or bad? x _

**_Sammie: Bit of Both x_**

_Me: You on you way?_

**_Sammie: Already Here xx _**

"Hey" She said from the doorway that lead from my bedroom, "You sneak through the fire escape again?" She just smiled and her way to the couch and sat on the couch with me "Yep" She smirked, she usually sneaks through the fire escape when she wants to avoid going to Carly's "So this surprise?"

"Oh Yeah" She then went into her backpack and pulled out a box and an envelope "Now before you open these, promise me you won't over react"

"I promise, and anyway, whatever this thing is, good or bad, it'll be alright in the end"

"Okay, well here, I'll be in your room if you need me" she gave me a peck on the cheek and walked into my room after giving me the box and envelope.

I opened the box first, when I opened it I though it was a joke but when I realized it wasn't my mouth dropped a little I put the box back together and put it onto the coffee table and picked up the envelope, when I read what was inside I could understand what Sam meant by it being a bit of both good and bad news, I put the letter back into the envelope and picked up the box and made my way into my room to talk to Sam, but when I went in, she wasn't there.

I put everything inside my bedside cabinet and walked into my bathroom, Sam was sat on the edge of the bath with her head facing the floor, "So?" She asked with her head still facing down. "Like I said before, everything will be alright in the end, but we just need to figure out what we're going to do and whether you're staying in Seattle or Move away to New York" She finally looked up at me, she didn't look angry or upset just confused and a hint of doubt, but I didn't blame her, this is going to be difficult to get through.

Reveiw Guys :) It'll mean so much to me if you do

KirstyLouiseBee

xoxo


	3. Mornings

Try

Wow 3rd chapter already J getting, well technically 2nd if you don't count the prologue :P well here's the new Chapter xox

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the whole of this story 'cos it's more than likely ill forget to do it at the beginning of every chapter! But truth is I never will own iCarly

* * *

Mornings

Sam's POV:

I spent the night at Freddie's, his mum still doesn't approve of me but she's learned to live with me dating Freddie and me staying over occasionally as long as nothing happens under her roof, which is a promise me and Freddie have kept.

I lay on my side with Freddie's arms wrapped around me tightly; I was safe in his arms, anything could happen and I'd be safe as long as I was in his arms and at this moment in time, this is what I needed.

Only Freddie, Carly and occasionally Spencer have seen me break and let my walls and see me let my walls down but they would help me get back onto my feet and help me recover quickly. I felt Freddie's arms tighten around me which signalled he was waking up so I turned around to face him.

"Hey" I smiled weakly "Hey, How long how long have you been awake?" He hugged me tighter "Only about 5 minutes" I snuggled my self into his chest more "you gunna tell Carly anything?" He asked, I looked up into his soft brown eyes, that I constantly get lost in and nodded "I'm only going to show her the envelope" Freddie just nodded "Ill tell her about the other situation when I've decided what's best, no-ones going to suffer because of what's happened" He just hugged me tight again and that's the only reassurance I needed off of him.

"Come on, the quicker you tell Carly the better and the quicker we can get you some food" I smiled at him "How does iHop sound"

"Amazing and that's why I Love You" He gave me a kiss and got out of bed.

After getting dresses, me and Freddie made out way over to Carly's. "Hey Carly"

Me and Freddie said at the same time. "Hey Guys" she was too busy making breakfast to properly look at us both and our facial expressions both plain with no real expressions, I sat on the couch and Freddie made his way over to the computer checking Splash Face, "Guys?" Carly finally looked up "Have you two been fighting again?" I just shook my head, so she came over to me and sat down on the couch, "Then what's up?" she asked.

After waiting for a little bit I still couldn't tell her so I showed her the envelope. "It came?" I just nodded, she took the envelope off of me and reopened it, I saw her eyes scan the paper and light up. "Oh my God Sam, this is absolutely amazing! Julliard accepted you, this is your dream college" She beamed but then looked at me "Sam, why aren't you excited"

"Why do you think?!" I think, her face finally dropped as she realised what I was saying Julliard was in New York, both her and Freddie where staying here in Seattle, Freddie being bribed by his mum to stay until he had finished College and Carly doing Journalism at Seattle Community College, she couldn't leave Spencer behind, he was a man child who couldn't look after himself. "Sam, what are you going to do? Julliard is your dream! You can't just not go"

"I know but I can't leave you and Freddie, You guys are my life, and what about Spencer, he might be a bit of a kid at times but he's the closest thing to a dad I've had"

"Well whatever you choose Sam, we're all gunna be behind your decisions" she had so much love behind her eyes; she really is just like a sister to me. Freddie finally spoke up, I didn't blame him for not saying anything he knew more than Carly and what he knew, changes everything about me making my decision to go to New York or stay in Seattle.


	4. That God damn box!

Try

So here we are again, another chapter, I know there not that long but this I promise will be the longest chapter yet :) woop woop, so I think it's time to reveal the BIG secret :o it's not that big really but I just wanted to keep this till a later chapter so I could really explain everything :) this is probably gunna spread over 2 parts though :) so hope you enjoy, and pleaassee Review, I see you guys reading this so it'll motivate me more if you Review, I will btw do Carly's POV soon but I wanna get into the main part of the story xox

* * *

That God damn box!

Sam's POV:

After leaving Carly's know that she'd stick by my choice of moving or staying made me feel a bit better, but all I could think of was that Gad damn box! That is what is really keeping me from making a real decision; Freddie was taking me to iHop so I thought we could talk about it over food.

It took 15 minutes to get to iHop from Bushwell Plaza by Car and both me and Freddie where quiet the entire ride, once inside we sat down at a small table at the far end of the room, it was pretty dead since it was early but me and Freddie wanted to be alone and away from everyone else, Once we Ordered and our drinks cam, we just sat in silent, not really an awkward one but I could tell he was deep in thought, it wasn't long until our food came so I decided to bring up what was on both of our minds.

"You know I think we can get through this" I said and looked up to see him looking at me a small smile playing at his lips "What did you do with the box?"

"It's in my bedside cabinet" for some reason the thought of that made me panicked, what if his mum found it, That would be difficult to explain "She won't find it you know" it was if he read my mind "How do you know?"

"My bedside cabinet has a lock and not only that, she stopped going in my room to tidy it up since you stayed that one night" I laughed at that memory, all we where doing was sleeping but I'd left my burrito on the floor and she thought it was an animal and jumped on it and when she saw me in the bed, she flipped, but from that day she's promised to give us our space.

"What do you think we should do about our '_Little' _Situation?" He asked me, "Well I know one thing, I'm not just getting rid, it's not the ideal thing but it doesn't mean I have to keep it" I told him, he just nodded which didn't reassure me as much as I would of liked "what do you think?" I asked him, I needed something more than just a head movement.

"I think we should tell my mum" I nearly spat my food at him.

Freddie's POV:

I knew saying that could get me in trouble with Same but my mum will have some sort of an idea on what to do about this thing, I mean we're going away to college next month and this is no ideal time to find this out but having some sort of idea on what our next move is will make things a little bit more easier.

"You actually WANT to tell your mum?" her eyes where wide, clearly alarmed at what I said "She'll kill us! I know we didn't break any 'said' agreements but we broke and unspoken one that we knew she wanted us to keep" she was freaking out by this point but I honestly thought telling my mum would be a good idea.

"Yes Sam, honestly she'll have more of an understanding on this kind of situation, I know it's not ideal, but neither is this situation, you finally got your acceptance letter after it got lost in the mail, and then this" I was in full on 'protective' mode at this point "Sam we need to tell someone and I think my mums the best person to tell, yeah, she'll flip at first but at least she'll be some sort of help"

Her face softened and I think she finally saw my point which was a relief, I didn't want to argue with Sam. "Your right, but I have no idea on how we could tell her"

"Well we can cross that bridge later on, first let's finish breakfast and we can go back and start making plans" she smiled at me "sounds good to me".

We spent another half an hour at iHop before deciding to go back to Bushwell, the ride back was as silent as when we came to iHop but I could tell Sam was deep in thought, we'll have to get so much figured out within the next few days, because whatever happens we're still going to college in a month. When we where back at Bushwell we walked up the stairs to the apartment. When we got upstairs and walked into our apartment my mum was sat on the couch sewing "Hi mum" She looked up and smiled at me and Sam, I'm glad she managed to pretend to be okay with me and Sam being together whilst she was around us.

"Hi Freddie, Sam" Sam just smiled and walked into my bedroom with me following behind her. "Sam, when should we tell her?"

"I don't know, but not straight away, I want to know what we're going to do first" I just nodded "Because that way when we tell her, she might be a little calmer"

"Yeah I know what you mean, so what do you want to do, I know you said your not getting rid, but does that mean after as well?" She just looked at me and stayed quiet, she was thinking hard about this and this needed a lot of thinking about, we couldn't just rush into things.

Sam's POV:

I sat on Freddie's bed just thinking, I could go through with it and then what? I'm supposed to be going to New York that's if I can leave Freddie and Carly behind, "Sam!" I listed my head to look back up at him "Sorry" I took a deep breath "I think, I'll go through with it"

"Are you sure?" he sat next to me and took my hands in his. "Yes, but as I said before it's what happens after which is what I need to think about, what we need to think about" he let go of my hands and wrapped his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder "Well what about New York?" he asked me, I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes which where full of concern. "I don't know"

"Well if you deciding on staying or going might make this decision easier" He said to me. I sat there contemplating the pro's and con's if I stayed I'd be with Freddie, Carly and Spencer and even though I wasn't a fan of her Freddie's mum, she'd be able to make this situation easier, but this was New York and Julliard, something I dreamed of my whole life and never thought I would get there because of my grades and behaviour but I now actually get to go unless I decline. Moving would give me a fresh start; I could come and visit everyone during holidays. God this was going to be hard.

"I have an idea, I'll go to New York, and no-one will notice anything until later on and that way I don't have to tell anyone but your mum and if I choose to mine"

"What about Carly?"

"She might be my best friend and sister but she has one big moth, never one to keep a secret and I don't want everyone knowing just a select few"

"What about being alone in New York, you can't go through this alone"

"I won't though and if anything happens, I can come straight back or you can come to me" he sat there taking in everything I was saying "Okay, so what about after?"

"Well, if we tell your mum she might have an idea on what's better, I have a feeling though I know what she'll say and I can say that I might just agree" He stood back up and put his hand out for me "So we're telling my mum now then" I nodded and went over to his bedside cabinet and unlocked it, and pulled out the box and went back to Freddie and held his hand, "The moment of Truth" He squeezed my hand as reassurance.

We walked back into the front room and sat down on the edge of the couch "Mum, can we talk" Freddie said, Marissa looked up and put her things on the coffee table "Sure, what's up?" for some reason she had a knowing look on her face, but I shrugged it of and looked at Freddie to see he was looking back at me silently asking me if I wanted to tell her or if I wanted him to tell her, I just faced Marissa and took a deep breath "I need to talk to you about something"

"Well if this has anything to do with what was in Freddie's bedside cabinet, then I already know" My mouth dropped slightly and I turned to Freddie "I thought you locked it" but Marissa butted in before he could say anything "Oh it was locked, but I learned a long time ago where the key to his bedside cabinet was" I was waiting for her to get mad and start yelling but it never came. "I'm not angry, well I am a little, you two broke your promise but I'm more disappointed in you both for not coming clean sooner"

I was shocked I could see she was a little angry but a lot more upset "Marissa, I promise to you, nothing happened under your roof we kept that promise, and about not telling you sooner, I only found out last night, and after I told Freddie we've been thinking of what's going to happen because I also finally got my acceptance letter to Julliard in New York" She sat and listened to everything me and Freddie had come up with and then told her how we where still unsure about what was to happen next after I go through all of this, "Well I have an idea, but I feel as if we should at least make sure everything is as it seems before we start planning anything"

Freddie's POV:

Well my mum took that a whole lot better than me and Sam had thought, at the moment, me and my mum where sat waiting for Sam to come out, we where sat in a small room with a few others, a couple of elderly people and, Parents with their children. "Sam you'll need to speak to the receptionist about changing over your details and when you've moved give us a ring and we can send over your file to a local Doctors Surgery.

I Looked up and saw Sam going to the receptionist, not long after she made her way over, "Well?" I asked.

"I can't tell you whether I feel happy or scared or even both" my mum stood up and put her hands on Sam's shoulders "Sam, what did they say"

"It's true, I'm Pregnant" She just looked confused and worried and my mum gave her a hug, "Don't worry Sam, I promise everything will be okay, I'll help you with whatever you need, and are you sure about going to New York?"

"100 percent sure"

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter and that's only part 1 of it :o haha Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review, I see people reading it and I have no reviews :(

KirstyLouiseBee

XoX


	5. Chapter 5

Try

Well here it is Part 2 of the 3rd chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this and I Finally got My first Review :} woop, woop so thank you LifeLover22, for making my day, I know I dragged on about that secret but I wanted to be a little different than a couple of other fanfics I've done. So what do you think of Sam being Pregnant and about her still going to New York and what do you think I have planned for the future chapters of this story, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, and sorry I kept you waiting f or this chapter :) Oh and Carly finally gets her POV.

* * *

Carly's POV:

I'd not heard from Sam or Freddie all day and I was getting concerned but I just let it go, they were probably both trying to find out what's best for Sam staying here or moving to New York, I could understand why she we would want to stay but then leaving would be so good for her, she finally can do something she wants and it give her a good life, and in a sense she wouldn't be alone I know her aunt was bailed from jail a year ago and she's made a good life for herself in New York so she could live with her, and me and Freddie could go and visit her when semesters finished and she could come back to Seattle and visit us. Oh I Just hope she'll be okay, this is something major she has to decide on.

Marissa's POV:

Once we were back at the apartment Sam and Freddie went into Freddie's room, I don't know whether I could say I'm overjoyed or annoyed that they did this thing behind my back, I was sat on the couch when Sam came in and sat next to me, I could hear the shower running so she must of snuck out here whilst Freddie was busy in the shower, "I know this isn't ideal, and that you're angry but I promise you, we never broke your rule of any 'funny business' going on under your roof" I could tell she was genuinely telling the truth, I know Sam's a good liar but so was I when I was her age and I can tell when she lies. "I know that this isn't the type of question you would ever expect me to ask, but when?" she sighed and leaned back into the couch "your right I never thought you would ask a thing like that but I suppose you have a right to know"

Sam's POV:

_Flashback_

_Me, Freddie and Carly where at Brad's Leaving Party, Him and his family where moving to California so he could be close to his family whilst he was at college, it was getting loud and everyone was turning up, some people who didn't even go to Ridgway was turning up, and Brad's parents left an hour ago to let him have some time alone with his friends and since then the party got out of control._

"_Hey, you fancy heading out somewhere?" Freddie asked me and Carly, "I'm alright I wanted to speak to Brad's Friend Josh before I left anyway" Carly said, Josh has been a new guy in her life that's Brad's science partner "Okay kiddo, enjoy yourself" I said to her "Freddie, let's go say goodbye to Brad and we can leave" He just took my hand and we headed off to find Brad, only to find him two minutes later with his tongue down Wendy's throat, "How about we just leave!" Freddie said to me_

_Turning and heading for the front door instead. "I don't get that, you hate seeing anyone eating each other's faces but when it comes to us you don't mind making everyone else feel embarrassed with our PDA"_

"_Well… that's just different" I snorted at him, ever the child in our relationship, and I never thought I would say that "Okay then… where are we off to?"_

"_How about for some food, Brad's mum's nice but a terrible cook" I just smiled I hardly touched any of the food that was laid out for us; it looked as bad as it smelled, "Yes!" I fist pumped the air and Freddie just laughed at me, we were on our way to a restaurant that Freddie had seen on the way to Brad's house but I had a sense that when he said 5 minutes and 15 minutes had actually passed that we were lost "We're lost, aren't we?"_

"_Would you be mad if I said yes?" I just gave him a stern look "I'll take that as a yes then" and he turned his head back to the road, "Okay, just pull up on the side of the road"_

"_Why?" he looked at me, worry in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you, just pull up on the side of the road" he reluctantly pulled up on the side of the road and I undid my seatbelt, and climbed onto the backseats "Sam what are you doing?"_

"_Well Mr .I Know where we're going, I have a map in my bag and I'm going to find out where we actually are"_

"_Or we could just use my sat-nav or even better just stay here for the night, and have a bit or fun" He said with a smirk "Dude, seriously you know I'm hungry"_

"_Okay then we'll just drive down the road; I can see some lights and see if they serve food, how does that sound?"_

"_Good" Freddie turned the keys in his car but it wouldn't start "Bad news, Batteries dead!" I just threw my head back and then remembered the Fat Cake that I've been keeping in my bag for an occasion like this. I pulled it out and opened it up and handed one to Freddie "Here"_

"_Thanks" he said taking the Fat Cake off of me and I climbed back over to the front of the car again, after finishing my Fat Cake I tuned back to Freddie "So, what did you have in mind when you said 'Fun'" He smirked at me then leaned over._

_End Flashback_

"And that's when it happened, but we were safe, but apparently not safe enough" I told her "Well there is no being 100% safe in this situation, but I'm glad you told me, I know we don't see eye to eye that often but this changes everything, but whilst Freddie's not here I think we discuss the after math of going through with this" she said pointing to my stomach "well I've been thinking about this since I found out, but I'm thinking of adoption"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be best for everyone, I can go to New York and study whilst searching for an eligible family for the baby, then that way I wont have to tie me and Freddie down with being teen parents and we can still have a full future" Marissa nodded taking in everything I was saying "and I won't be telling anyone until I need to, so until now only you and Freddie are going to be the ones to know"

* * *

Come On Guys be super Awesome and Review this story.

Follow Me On Twitter KirstylLouise

KirstyLouiseBee

XoX


End file.
